movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Baker
Emily Baker is a Character from the Scream series. She appeared in The Scream, The Scream Returns and The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. She is portrayed by Ashley Benson. Biography The Scream The whole class is talking. Noa Knight is talking with David Parker, Emma Graham and Jason King. Also, Isabelle Fletcher and Julie Paine are talking. Madison Campbell and Emily Baker are also talking. On that time Mr. Chapman comes inside. The class is silent again. He walks inside with a new girl. "This is our new classmate", he says, "Sarah Adams". David is laughing "What a stupid girl," he says it to Emma, Jason, and Noa. Emma and Jason are laughing. Sam sees it but doesn't do anything. Sarah goes sitting inside the class. "Tell something about yourself, Sarah," Mr. Chapman says. She does it. During it, David, Emma, and Jason are laughing again. Emily and Madison go after school to the city. Emily and Madison are looking at Sam. Sam surely knows they have a crush on him. But he doesn't love them. Madison and Emily see Sam with Noa, and they are jaelous. Later a show starts. Mr. Chapman starts a show. Everybody is quiet and listens. It is a Halloween show with graves. Mr. Chapman picks up 3 graves. In one grave are candys for everybody, the other one is empty and one is full with fake blood. All the people start voting. They all vote for the left one. Mr. Chapman opens it. It is full of Candies. Everybody is glad. Mr. Chapman throws the candies in a cannon and shoots it into the people. A new unknown grave Appears. Mr. Chapman opens next one. It is empty. After some minutes he opens the last one. It is a real grave!! And the death bodies of Don and Matthew are lying in it. Everybody is very scared and runs out of the house. Mr. Chapman is scared again but he has to make it clear. Outside, everybody goes back to their houses. he next day on school, Sam looks in his class if maybe somebody of them is the killer. Later at the lockers, there is a note in it. Your last 24 hours are in now. Later he sees Madison and Emily. They are also quiet. Sam walks to them and talks with them. Noa sees it and walks also to them. The Scream Returns To be added The Scream: Revenge of the Screams To be added Relationships Allies * Madison Campbell † - Best Friend * Sam Stone - Love Interest one sided * Noa Knight - Biggest Rival * David Parker † * Bruce Wakefield * Isabelle Fletcher * Emma Graham † * Jason King † * Jayden Parkinson † * Sarah Adams † * Mette Lewis † * James Richards † * Jacob Chapman † * Julie Paine † * Charlotte Cole † * Vanessa Land † * Logan Grant † * Ralph Johnson † * Isa Aylward * Kevin Bradley † * Evan Turner † * Chayenne Robertson † * Tess Neville * Miley Thompson † * Lynn Brown † * Dylan Twain † * Rick Moore † * Peter McLean † * Ivo Shelton † Enemies * Rudy Robinson/Master Scream † * William Wilson/The Scream † * David Parker/The Scream † * Mette Lewis/The Scream † * Lucas Jackson/The Scream † Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Female characters